Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exhaust heat recovery structure.
Related Art
An exhaust heat recovery structure is known that heats a coolant and accelerates warm-up of an engine, by a heat exchanger being disposed on an exhaust pipe through which exhaust gas from the engine flows and heat being exchanged between coolant that flows in the heat exchanger and the exhaust gas. A configuration of this exhaust heat recovery structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-312884 (Patent Document 1), which is equipped with a bypass pipe through which exhaust gas flows, a valve body (valve) provided inside the bypass pipe, and a branch pipe that branches from the bypass pipe and is connected to a heat exchanger. A further configuration is recited in which a temperature of the coolant circulating through the heat exchanger is sensed and the valve body is controlled to open or close in accordance with this temperature.
However, the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 gives no consideration to the location at which the temperature of the coolant is sensed, and it may not be possible to accurately acquire a temperature of the coolant in the heat exchanger. Consequently, when the temperature of the coolant in the heat exchanger rises, the coolant may boil.